Greetings
by SanB97
Summary: Dean seems upset.But why? Little Sammy seems to have forgotten something. Or did he actually?


GREETINGS

'What's that, Uncle Bobby?' asked Sam, inquisitively, pointing at a picture in a big, fat book.

'That's a werewolf…feasting on a human', said Bobby.

'It looks funny.' Sam said, chuckling.

'It sure as hell won't be funny when it feasts on you, dumbass.' Dean said, irritated. He was lying on Bobby's sofa with a sullen expression on his face.

'Be nice, he's your brother.' Bobby said, looking at Dean.

'And werewolves aren't real.' Sam said, matter-of-factly.

'Neither is the tooth- fairy.' Dean pointed out.

'No, but, you said she was and that she rewards you if you're a good kid.' Sam protested.

'Well, I lied! Okay?'

'Stop it, you two!' shouted Bobby.

The two of them stopped their bickering. Neither of them wanted to piss Bobby off, 'cause if they did, that'd mean no dessert after dinner.

Dean was watching a movie, his favorite Godzilla movie. Godzilla v/s Mothra. Or at least he pretended to be watching it. He looked over at Sam sitting on the dining table; busy writing something on a piece of paper- must be his homework. 'What a nerd.' Dean said under his breath.

Bobby came over and sat beside Dean. 'Everything alright there, kiddo?' he said.

'Yeah, why wouldn't it be?' Dean said, a little taken aback.

'You just seem a bit off, that's all. That fight with Sam was unnecessary, you know. He's a kid; cut him some slack, wouldja?'

'Why does it always have to be me, huh? Why does no one ever cut me some slack? ' Dean seemed genuinely upset about something.

'Hey, hey, it's okay, son .You're supposed to be the older one, remember? The strong one, but Sam's still a kid. So you gotta think about your little brother, always. Anyhoo, I gotta go, make dinner for y'all.' Bobby got up and was about to leave the living room when Dean asked, 'Hey, Uncle Bobby?'

'Yeah, Dean?'

'What's the date?'

'24th of January. Why do you ask?'

'Nothing, I was just wondering' Dean shrugged.

24th of January. Dean's birthday; his 14th birthday. Bobby had no idea about this. Dean knew that even if Bobby had known, it'd have been impossible for him to keep it in mind. Bobby was a bit forgetful about these things. Dean's father, John, had already wished in advance before leaving for hunting. He'd also promised to give him something good when he came back. Dean wondered what it could be. A gun, perhaps.

But what made Dean upset was Sammy. He had, it seemed, forgotten all about his big brother's birthday. It was almost dinnertime and Sam hadn't wished him, yet. This was one of those rare moments when Dean felt like crying. He felt empty, like no one on this planet cared for him. Sam always said that he loved him and cared for him, well, now would be a good time to show that and wish his big brother a happy birthday. Dean looked at the dining table, expecting to see Sam, but he wasn't there.

Dean got up and went inside the room which he and Sammy were sharing. There, on his bed, was a piece of paper, neatly folded. Picking it up, he saw it was a card. From Sam. On the front side, was a drawing of Batman and his Bat mobile; beside which was scribbled "my big brother" in a fairly legible handwriting. He turned the page and saw more drawings, looking bright with colors. There was a drawing of a gun, which looked more like a carrot. And below, scribbled in a handwriting, which looked more like Hebrew than English, were the words, "Happy Birthday".

Dean's lips twitched into a crooked smile. To him, this was the most beautiful present in the whole world. And as he turned, he saw Sam standing at the door.

'Didja like it?' Sam asked earnestly.

'I loved it, Sammy. Thanks so much.'

Hearing this, Sam's face lit up, his eyes twinkling like stars. He was beaming with pride and joy.

'Let's go and have dinner, now.' Dean said, still smiling.

'Alright, but before that, I have question'

'What is it?' Dean asked, impatient. He was really hungry now, and the thought of bacon cheese burgers made him salivate.

'When you said the tooth fairy isn't real, you were lying right?'

Dean thought for a moment, and then said, 'Yeah, I was...bitch.'

'Jerk.', replied Sam.

THE END


End file.
